Hold yourself back
by Rena-Child
Summary: What kind of trouble can Numbuh Three's highstrung self get into? This will become serious later on and the rating will most likey rise please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Um... I don't own KND but I do own the fic so don't steal it please.  
  
A/N: First Fanfic ever so please go gentle! The Lizzie one that's under my name is my friends so yeah... R&R please! I want to know how I'm doing.  
  
"Numbuh Three get back here!" The 11 year old Japanese girl slid down the rail of the stairs away from her pursuer.   
  
Clutched in her hand was an item of obvious worth to the short blonde bow that was chasing her, his favorite comic book.   
  
Numbuh Three turned her head to face Numbuh Four momentarily to stick her tounge out at him, giggle and then race off before he could say or do anything.  
  
"I want that comic book! Numbuh Three this isn't a game!" After receiving no answer, not that he was expecting one, he trudged back up to his room.   
  
He'll get the comic book back later but at the moment, he just wanted to sleep. 6 a.m. is no time for anyway to get up, man or beast.  
  
Numbuh Three slowly looked around the corner, the grin that was always on her face still there.   
  
She didn't know what possessed her to take the comic book but she just figured she did it because of the holographic cover.   
  
Sitting down on the floor, she flipped through a few pages before shutting it quickly with a small squeak.  
  
"How can Numbuh Four read this kind of stuff?" She asked herself quietly.   
  
She shrugged it off and then bounded towards Numbuh Five's room, unaware of the time.   
  
Taking small tip-toe steps, she approached Number Five's bed and then, after she silently counted to three, jumped on the sleeping girl.  
  
"What the heck!?!" Numbuh Five sprang up in a flurry of sheets, eyes wide. When she spotted Numbuh Three sitting there giggling, her eyebrows shot down.   
  
"Numbuh Five knows that you didn't just do what she thinks you did."  
  
"Good morning!" Shouted Three as she sprang up and started to dance around the room with a teddy bear she just so happened to find.  
  
"Good morning? It's 6: 30 and you just decided to wake me up!?"   
  
Oblivious as always, Numbuh Three nodded and continued with her dancing. "Why of all people did you decide to wake Numbuh Five up? Why not Four?"   
  
Numbuh Three shrugged.  
  
"I did wake Four up! He just went back to sleep silly boy!"  
  
"I can't imagine why." Five grumbled. "Why did you get up so early anyway?" Numbuh Three gave her an astonished look.  
  
"Because today we get to go to the fair remember?" Five raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah I remember, but we're leaving at 10 a.m. not 7!" Numbuh Three's smile faltered a bit.  
  
"Oopies! You just go back to bed then!"  
  
"Too late, you already woke up the whole place." The strong British accent came from the door of Numbuh Five's room.   
  
Numbuh Three turned to face their leader, Numbuh One. She found everyone else standing behind him, looking terribly displeased.   
  
Numbuh Three smiled slightly at them.  
  
"Um... Sorry?" Numbuh One sighed and then turned around.  
  
"We might as well go eat. Numbuh Three, try to be more considerate of others please." She nodded slowly.  
  
"Okey!" Numbuh Four pushed past Numbuh One.  
  
"Where's my comic book?" Three giggled and then stuck out her tounge.  
  
"Gross comic book! It's down stairs around the corner." Numbuh Four rolled his eyes and then rushed down the stairs to rescue his precious object.  
  
"Ahem... Numbuh Five wants some privacy please? If you haven't noticed, you're all standing in my room."   
  
Everyone nodded and then left, including Numbuh Three. "That girl gets more high-strung every day... It's not good for her."  
  
A/N: Most of you have probably gotten the idea that I don't like Numbuh Three that much but... She's my fave!   
  
Her and Numbuh Four make such a cute pairing ^^ this fic will be 3/4 and Numbuh Four will calm down in a bit,   
  
I just haven't really writen anything with such a funny char I just have to magnify her attitude but that must mean she's a but OOC...   
  
she'll calm down as soon as I find a plot for this story... it's just something I had to get out of my system for a while... well R and R please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own KND nor will I ever own it. I am just a lowly fic writer who can't produce anything worth reading! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
A/N- You may have noticed that I haven't updated on this story in a really long time! That is because I died and then came back to life!!! Um. sure. Actually the hell that we all have witnessed called school has just started up and I being a freshman, or Frosh as most call me, have to start focusing on my studies more then my writing T_T. trust me I rather write a story then do 10 problems in stupid Spanish (thank goodness I'm pulling an A+ in that class!) Well then. I don't know exactly how far I'm going to get on this but on with the story!  
  
**********  
Numbuh 4 placed his precious comic books underneath the only place he knew Numbuh 3 would never go. his dirty clothes pile. Armed with rubber gloves and a small mask to go about his mouth, he lifted up as much of it as he could with one hand while dropping the comics on the ground with the other. Once they were in place, he quickly dumped all the clothes on top of them and then scampered out of the room to wash himself thoroughly. How he could live in that kind of manner was unthinkable, even to him. Once safely out of the wrestling ring he called a room, the bathroom was his destination while hoping that no one would walk into his way or even get near him so he wouldn't cause any trouble with the reek that followed him down the hall. Safely at his destination, Numbuh 4 furiously scrubbed his hands, arms and shoulders after removing his orange hoodie. 12 years old and already fearing being smelly and the dreaded B/O. Slightly shaking his head with a small smile playing on his lips, 4 slung the hoodie over his shoulder and wearing a black cut off shirt with his usual jeans walked out of the restroom feeling clean and happy. Deciding that it was unbelievably hot day just for the fair, he left his sweatshirt on the floor next to his door and hammed his hands into his pockets, walking with a grace into the kitchen that didn't go unnoticed by Number 3. She secretly spied on him from behind the box of Honey Crunchies that just happened to be there to hide the coy look on her face. As quietly as she could, the Japanese girl slid underneath the heavy oak table before her victim spotted her, crawled belly down towards his ankles and then squealed as she grabbed 4 and yanked him to the floor. The KND members, or those who were left in their seats, gasped as Numbuh 1 only rewarded 3's antics with nothing more then the raising of an eyebrow. "Do you mind telling me what you think you're doing Numbuh 3?" From her position on the floor, which happened to be sitting on 4, she smiled.  
"I wanted to say good morning!" Her sudden bursts of energy were enough to explain what happened but 1 wanted to see if she had another reason. He sigh and realized that she didn't. The endless grin on her face faltered momentarily until she saw everyone staring at her. "What did I do?" 4 thought that was the best moment to push her off. With a small squeal of glee she slid to the floor and started to spin. "Again again!" 4 glared at her angrily as he showed her the large welts that were forming on his check and arm.  
"Is there a reason you wanted to do that 3!?" She opened her eyes for a second before shutting them tightly, the anger on 4's face to much to bare.  
"I just thought it was a good way to say good morning." The usual bounce in her voice suddenly disappeared creating a dull sort of sound that wasn't her at all. 4 saw this and calmed down.  
"Well next time you decide to pounce on me, can you give me a little more warning? I'll let you do it just. tell me when." She nodded.  
"Okay!" And she flew out of the room, the youthful sound and step once again finding her. Numbuh 1 once again raised an eyebrow, this time at 4.  
"Is there a reason you can't stay angry at that ball of green energy?" 4 just shrugged.  
"It's hard. I just don't like seeing her sad because it's just not like her." 5 smiled slyly.  
"Numbuh 5 thinks she knows what's going on." The boys stared at her, not knowing the mind of females.  
"What do you mean!?" 4 all but yelled unwillingly. She smirked while flipping her hair in no general direction.  
"You'll all find out soon enough." As she started to walk out of the kitchen everyone heard her triumphant giggle and the words "I love being a girl."  
  
A/N- What'cha people think? I know it's really short but like I said, absolutely no time on my own hands. Now I have to finish a stupid essay. wish me luck and I think chappy 3 will be soon if you want it! 


End file.
